Everything just happened
by legit-meaning-fantastic
Summary: Blaine realizes that he's fall hard for Kurt. And Kurt realizes his admiring of Blaine is becoming quite obvious.


I have this problem with starting things before I finish others, so...sorry...but I got this idea and I had to write it. It's probably going to be a one chapter short thing. There's a possibility that I'm going back in time of the timeline of Klaine. Get over it (:

***I still don't own Glee***

Blaine had been watching Kurt from a friendly distance the past couple of days, and it was safe to say he was hopelessly head-over-heels for Kurt. Every once in a while, Blaine would catch Kurt looking at Blaine during class, or sometimes Warbler rehearsal. Kurt would take sudden interest in whatever was sitting in front of him, changing his interest quickly. "_He has got to be into me." _Blaine thought. It was driving him insane, he _had to know. _Blaine knew Kurt and him had a really great friendship and they talked quite often. But, for the past few days...Blaine hadn't said a word to the flawless boy he called his best friend. _Until now. _

"Hey, Kurt!" Blaine shouted almost subconsciously as Kurt started out the Warbler's rehearsal room. "_Oh shit._" Kurt thought. "H_e's going to say something about me staring at him at lunch. Shit. Fuck. This friendship is so over. Ohmygod..."_

Kurt managed to calm himself down enough to spit out, "Y-yes?".

"I just, wanted to talk to you, I think I saw you-" Blaine's voice trailed off.

Kurt was staring into his gorgeous hazel eyes, again. "_Shit, I'm doing it again..."_Kurt thought to himself.

"-Just like _that..." _ Blaine said looking intrigued in Kurt's stare.

"What?" Kurt said, trying to look confused, although he knew _exactly _what Blaine was talking about.

"You looking at me, I can't help but notice it's been more intense..."

"Look, I'm sorry. I-I-need to go-" Kurt said turning away from the flawless boy who he's desperately fallen for.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist as he tried to make his way out of the now, clearly awkward situation. He pulled him back towards him, to a distant that's usually uncomfortable, but he felt so comfortable, close to Blaine.

"Kurt, I- there's just this- _feeling_ I get when you sing, and when you look at me."

"_Wait, He likes the way I constantly stare at him when I get the chance, he gets a feeling?"_ Kurt thought to himself.

"And, It's fine...if you don't feel it... because you _are _my best friend and this shouldn't change anything, but I'd be honored if you'd be my-"

"_boyfriend?"_ Kurt interrupted.

Blaine stepped closer to Kurt and put his hands on his slim hips, the hips he's been waiting to touch for weeks. "Yes...my _boyfriend_." Blaine repeated. _Boyfriend. _That was so beautiful at this moment. He'd never had a boyfriend...a _real _boyfriend anyways.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and crushed his lips to Blaine's. _What the hell was he thinking? What had come over him? He clearly wasn't thinking. He was kissing __**Blaine Anderson. **__He was kissing him, and he was kissing him back. _Kurt finally realized what he as doing and pulled away,

"I'm so sorry- I-" Kurt said nervously stuttering.

"Well, _god._ Don't be _sorry._" Blaine said raising one eyebrow. "Unless that was your sick way telling me, _no." _Blaine joked.

"_No, _that wasn't a no. By any means." Kurt said surprised to the reaction Blaine had taken, and placing his hands back on Blaine's neck. "I don't know what came over me, but-"

"I've been waiting to do that-" Blaine interrupted,

"since I met you." Kurt finished.

"Yeah, _since I met you._" Blaine repeated, thinking about those words, realizing that he'd actually liked Kurt all along.

Blaine pulled Kurt's hips towards him and pressed him dry lips against Kurt's. Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's cheek, pulling his face closer to him. The kiss finally ended, when they both realized that breathing was still required.

"You are incredible." Blaine said gazing at Kurt.

"And you are perfect" Kurt added.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and headed towards the dorm units.

And that was the thing with them. Everything was comfortable and it all came so easy. Neither of them had to try to make it seem real or feel right. It just happened. Everything just _happened. _

_**TBC?**_


End file.
